Dewkit's Story
by Runningfur
Summary: Dewkit is just an ordanary kit. But she has wings. Her entire clan does. Come on an amazing journey with her and her siblings as they try to save clan life as they know it! Please review. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Enjoy! Please review, I need 3 reviews to continue, :D**

* * *

Rainbreeze walked to the camp entrance with a very few of her clan mates. She is sad, a fluffy gray silvery kit thought. She looked at her littermattes, fear and exictment fizzing in their eyes. The fluffy gray kit couldnt help but smile, they were going to the Choosing!

She remembered Fleckstar, the Rockclan leader telling her about it yesterday. She was now 1 moon old, old enough to go to it. The choosing began at dawn. When the sun rose a pattern on the ground would form, a paw. This only happened every six moons, when the choosing was held. The four leaders, Goldenstar, leader of Airclan, Quickstar, leader of Freezeclan, Silkstar, leader of Shadeclan, and Fleckstar, leader of Rockclan come togethor to choose from all the clans litters. All the clans had powers, Airclan had wings, Freezeclan could control water and ice, Shadeclan could see through the dark like it was day time, and Rockclan could control rocks.

The fluffy gray she kit sat near the other kits. Two fluffy white brothers talked exictedly at what clan they might get chosen to be in. Next to them two brothers and their sister laughed. They were all brown with darker and lighter stripes. A little way over two sisters talked and played, there black and white pelts flashing. The little gray kit looked at her sister who had silver and white fur than at her brother who had a white pelt with light silver stripes. She looked at her back, she was light gray with silver stripes and a white under belly.

"Greeting every cat. You all have been chossen to see the Choosing. Plaese all kits come here." A light cream sh cat said cheerily. She must be Silkstar, the kit thought. All the kits lined up next to ther littermates.

The leaders examined the kits than made a huddle diciding who will get witch litter. The leaders turned around.

"We have dicided: Fleckstar will get Freezeclans litter, I will get Rockclans litter, Silkstar will get Airclans litter, and Quickstar will get Shadeclans litter." A massive ginger and white tom meowed, he had wings. This must be Goldenstar! Relization hit her, she was in Airclan and would grow wings!

"I will name the white and silver striped tom, Skykit, the white and silver she kit, Featherkit, and the gray and silver striped she kit, Dewkit." Goldenstar said as he walked over to the kits. He opened his wings and put it around them, smiling proudly.

"I will name the white tom with blue eyes, Snowkit, and the white tom with green eyes, Whitekit." Fleckstar dicided and went to his new clans kits.

"I shall name the dark brown tom, Barkkit, the lighter brown tom, Hardkit, and the light brown striped she kit, Lilykit." Silkstar said smiling as she walked to her new clan members.

"And finally I will name the black and gray she cat, Graykit, and the white and black she cat, Windkit." Quickstar said as she greeted her new litter.

"Now as tradition, the groups of cats may chat untill the paw light has faded and the sun is high in the sky." Goldenstar said his tail waving in happiness. The cats broke into less casual groups. Goldenstar turned and happily greeted the kits. Dewkit smiled happily at her new leader.

"When do our wings grow in?" Dewkit asked her leader.

"When you reach 3 moons old, your wings will sprout but you wont be able to fly untill atleast 4 moons. All cats can fly at diffrent times though." The new leader answered kindly. "I will talk to you later but right now I have to arrange rides for you." With that he left leaving the kits to talk exictedly.

A little while later the sun was high in the sky. The paw light was fading. "Thank you all for coming, but the choosing is ending. I shall see you all at the gethering new moon." Quickstar finished as he picked up a kit along with her deputy.

"Come along my kits." Goldenstar said as he picked up Dewkit. Flametail, the deputy, picked up Skykit unsurely. He looked at his leader who nodded approvingly. He must be new, Dewkit thouhgt as she dangeled from Goldenstars jaws. She watched as Riverflow picked up Featherkit. Riverflow was their adopted father. "Go!" Goldenstar said as all the cats opened their wings and flew off into the sky.

_I'm Going home! _Dewkit thought happily.

* * *

** I have to give credit to LeCat101. Thy let me use their idea of The Choosing! Thank you! You should totally check out their stroy its called: The Elements, its really good! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all my reviewers! I will most likely have the Rockclan and Freezeclan alliances up next chapter,hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, i'm not going to type the disclaimer every chapter, just see chapter 1 for that. Also please particaipate in my poll!**

** Im going to explain this now before everyone gets confused. Airclan cats have wings and fly, Freezeclan cats can freeze water and move it, Shadeclan cats can see through the dark like its sunny, and Rockclan cats can move rocks with their minds.**

* * *

**Airclan**

Leader: Goldenstar: Ginger and white tom with blue eyes. He is clever and smart. He is also kind.

Deputy: Flametail: A dark ginger tom with green eyes. He is clever and modest. (Been deputy for 1/2 moon)

Medicine cat: Whitefeather: pure white, fluffy she-cat with blue eyes. She is shy, soft-spoken, and very caring. Reasonable and respectful.

Warriors:

Coldclaw: dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. He is a great fighter and is very stoick, solemn, and stubborn.

Seedfang: amber-brown tabby tom with white patches and green eyes. He is snappy, rude, but very selfless and loyal.

Yewblossom: dusty brown tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes. She is peppy and very bright, but is very competitive.

Frostfeather: silver pointed she-cat with long legs and dark green eyes. She is kind, agile, and a good hunter, but hates being wrong.

Snowwhisker: white tom with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes. He is intellectual, smart and a good hunter, but can be cocky.

Swiftflame: long-legged black and white tom with green eyes. He is stubborn and always active, going on many patrols, loyal.

Ivystripes: golden-brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes and amber eyes. She is very selfless and has lots of friends

Pebbleleap: dark gray tabby tom with a sleek, muscular pelt, broad shoulders, and green eyes. He is hyperactive and agile, very curious and kind.

Ravenflight: slim black she-cat with green eyes. She is calm and collected.

Spottedtail: dappled brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is prideful, and loves hunting.

Viperfrost: dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. She is untalkative and very snappish and prickly.

Eaglewing: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. He is generous and very loyal and a true warrior.

APPRENTICE: QUICKPAW

Doveheart: pale gray, fluffy tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. She is underconfident and a little shy, but nice and fun to talk to.

Riverflow: dark gray tom with dark brown almost black tom with green eyes. He is strong and silent but happy to help his clanmates. (Dewkit, Skykit and Featherkit's adopted dad)

Cloudblaze: dark brown tom with white patches and blue eyes. He is fierce and proud, but soft on kits and apprentices.

APPRENTICE: ROBINPAW

Flamestrike: dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is battle-hungry and very confident in himself, but luckily is not overly ambitous.

APPRENTICE: GINGERPAW

Apprentices:

Quickpaw: sleek brownish ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. He is cocky, wily, and proud, very competitive and critical of others.

Gingerpaw: pale cream she-cat with pale green eyes. She is a great hunter, but she can be picky and judge other cats.

Robinpaw: dark ginger, russet tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. She is kind and quiet but not afaid to speak her mind.

Queens:

Gingerwing: ginger she cat with blue eyes. Very kind she cat and fun to be around. (Dewkit, Skykit and Featherkit's adopted mother)

Lightfoot: very pale, wiry golden she-cat with white socks and blue eyes. She is very fast and can be short-tempered, but is kind. Mates with Eaglewing

Fleckedleg: gray she-cat with darker flecks and dark green eyes. She is kind, but overly sensitive and a little picky. Mates with Swiftflame, second litter.

Elders:

Puddlefur: brown she-cat with white patches and bright blue eyes. She is jolly and likes basking in the sun.

Sweetfang: soft, small golden she-cat with pale green eyes. She looks sweet, but has a very, very short temper and is not afraid to use her claws.

Leafwhisker: pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is very well-tempered and is slightly bossy, was a great hunter and fighter.

**Shadeclan**

Leader: Silkstar: A creamy she cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Heavytail: Black tom with gray tail and blue eyes.

Medicen cat: Flowerstep: Fluffy black she cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Ravenflight: Black tom with icy blue eyes.

Firestep: Black tom with one ginger foot.

Raindapple: Gray dappled she cat with amber eyes.

Treetail: Brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Sandbreeze: Light ginger she cat with blue eyes.

Darkshadow: Jet black tom with amber eyes.(Barkkit, Hardkit, an Lilykit's adopted father)

Yarrownose: Ginger she cat with green eyes.

Breezelight: white she cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Leaftail: Brown she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Whitetail: large white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Featherstep: Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Grasspaw: light brown she cat with green eyes

Blackpaw: Black tom with blue eyes

Queens

Lightstep: Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Barkkit, Hardkit, an Lilykit's adopted mother)

Webnose: White and black she cat with green eyes. Expecting Whitetail's kits.

Elders

Flamestep: Ginger tom with green eyes

* * *

Dewkit felt her eyes drooping as the cats finally landed in camp. It had been a long ride and the sun was starting to go down.

"My clan please gather for an amazing event."Goldenstar said. The clan was already in the clearing, exictedly awiating the new arrivels. Goldenstar walked over to an enormous tree that had beautiful green and pink leaves, though it was Newleaf the tree was fully sprouted. In the tree their was a hole, about the size of two full grown cats.

"Dewkit please step forward,"The leader called. Dewkit happily walked over to him and sat beneth the tree. The sun was setting turning the sky a beautiful orange color. Dewkit felt exictment bubbling up inside her.

"Dewkit, can Airclan trust you to be loyal to this clan and only this clan? No more Rockclan, you must only be loyal to Airclan."

"I agree." Dewkit said happily and the clan leader touched her nose to his. She watched as her littermates went throught the same ceremony.

"May Starclan light their paws in their journey to become warriors. Now as tradition, the kits shall sleep in the Tree Of Stars." Goldenstar finished and grabbed the kits one by one to bring them up the tree. Once they were up there they were told to stay. Starclan would send them good dreams tonight.

Dewkit watched as the sun dissapeared behind the trees. She layed down next to Skykit and Featherkit, enjoying their slowly closed her eyes an drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please do my poll please! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dewkit opened her eyes to darkness. She looked next to her where she could just make out the figure of Skykit and Featherkit. Infront of her she saw the shape of her mother, Gingerwing. Dewkit stood up and walked quietly to the entrance, and looked up at the sky. There was no moon floating in the sky.

She smiled at the thought of the fact that nobody could see her wandering about the camp. It had been 2 moons since she had been welcomed into Airclan and she was soon to get her wings. Dewkit took pride in the fact that she would be an apprentice soon where she would go through flight training and really learn how to fly. But she was sad as she remembered she would have to leave her friends, Flamekit, and Flightkit, Lightfoot's new, 1/2 moon old litter. But they woul have to leave in 3 moons at the Choosing.

Dewkit walked back to nursery as the sun began to rise. Featherkit had woken up and was washing her face.

"Where were you?" She asked as Dewkit walked in.

"Just went for a walk."

"Where'd those come from?" Featherkit asked still washing her face but her eyes lit up a little.

"What?" Dewkit asked as she looked at her back,Two tiny wings were there! "My wings!"

"Why are you two so loud today?" Skykit asked poking his head up, eyes still blurry with sleep.

"Dewkit's wings are here!" Featherkit answered.

"Awesome!" Skykit exclaimed waking up Gingerwing.

"What's the noise about?"

"I got my wings!" Dewkit exclaimed. She flapped them but they were to small to lift her. She scrambeled out of the den and into the light of day. It was a little after dawn and cats were coming out of thier dens and gathering around the AirTree, the beautiful tree still looked the same as it had two moons ago at her apprentice ceremony. She smiled at the thought.

Skykit and Featherkit came out of the nursery smiles on their faces. Skykit walked over to the AirTree to ask the warriors questions. Featherkit walked over to Quickpaw, as she walked over to him he purred than looked embarressed. Dewkit looked at the warriors who were walking around and talking happily.

_I can't wait until im a warrior! _

* * *

Dewkit smiled,exictment bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Race you!" Skykit shouted to his littermates. He flapped his white and silver striped wings.

"Your on!" His two sisters called, Featherkit took off fast flapping her white and silver spotted wings to their limit. But Dewkit was faster taking off like a rocket. She flew right past Skykit and neared the tree, but couldnt stop herself and flew through the branches, finally coming to a stop.

Skykit, and Featherkit burst out laughing as they landed in the crowd of cats. Dewkit flew down and smiled at them, she loved her littermates and found it hard to ever be mad.

Ravenkit and Snowkit came bounding out of the nursery, their faces lighting up. They had been in Shadeclan. Ravenkit was a fluffy black tom with a white under belly and ear tips, and Snowkit, was a small white she cat with gray paws. Dewkit and her littermates had come to love their 4 moon old denmates.

"Dewkit, Skykit and Featherkit, please step forward." Goldenstar said cheerily, amusment in his eyes. The kits bounded forward.

"Skykit from now until you earn your warrior name you will be called Skypaw, may your mentor, Doveheart light your path." Goldenstar put his nose on Skypaw head than Skypaw walked calmly to Doveheart to touch noses.

"Dewkit, you shall now be Dewpaw, your mentor shall be my trusted deputy, Flametail." Goldenstar touched his nose to her head. Dewpaw walked to Flametail, his eyes shining, she was the young toms second apprentice. He touche noses with her and whispered encouragement.

"Featherkit, from now on you will be Featherpaw, your mentor will be Spottedtail." Goldenstar touched his head to the apprentices head and she walked to her mentor pride in her eyes.

"Ready to explore the territory?" Flametail asked kindly.

"Yes! Will Featherpaw and Skypaw be coming?"

"No I think their going moss collecting." Flametail said thoughtfully. He than lead the way out of camp. As Dewpaw saw the territory she gasped, it was all wide moorland, with sparse trees scattered across it. Flametail cast her a smile than began showing her around. After she had seen the entire territory they stopped.

"I think you could learn the hunting crouch today," Flametail said looking at the sun. He dropped to his paws and crouched really low, tail strait not makaing a noise. Dewpaw copyed him,trying to get it right until the sun set and she finally got it.

"Tommarow, well do flight training than well work on your hunting." Flametail promised heading back to camp.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Dewpaw woke up the next morning, Skypaw and Featherpaw were still deep asleep. The sun shone threw the den. As Dewpaaw stepped out she felt a cool breeze, witch reminded her green~leaf was coming to a close.

"Rain today," Whitefeather said as she walked past.

"We need a good storm." Dewpaw replied cheerily. She opened her gray striped wings and took off slowly, amirering the camp. She saw Flametail organizing patrols at the base of Airtree.

"Spottedleg, Doveheart, take your apprentices, Riverflow and Ravenflight on a hunting patrol, we have to stock up, Whitefeather predicted rain." Flametail said.

"Hi!" Dewpaw said happily, landing next to him. He jumped in suprise, than smiled.

"Hello, have some fresh~kill than well go near Sparrowwoods." Flametail said as he looked back at the crowd of cats.

Dewpaw trotted over to the fresh kill pile, keeped under a oak tree, so when it rains the fresh kill wont get wet. She picked up a fat mouse and sat infront of the apprentices den. Skypaw and Featherpaw emerged. They said a quick greeting than went to their patrol.

Dewpaw looked at the sky to see clouds covering the sun. She went back to her mouse, finishing it in a few famished gulps. She licked her lips as a fat rain drop laned on her nose. Than more fel, creating nice green leaf shower.

She flew over to Flametail, rain lightly drizzling on her. She was glad it wasnt pouring.

"All set?"

"Yes!" Dewpaw replied. They than went to Sparrowwoods. They hunted untill Sunhigh, though it was hard to tell, it was still raining. Dewpaw caught two mice. Flametail caught a sparrow, and two rabbits.

Afterwords, Flametail taught her how to fly more controlled until she had mastered it. By the time they entered camp, mouths stuffed with prey, the sky was turning darker. It was still pouring.

They dropped their prey off under the oak than parted ways.

"Can you show us the hunting crouch?" Ravenkit asked. He and Snowkit walked over to her. Ravenkit flapped his black and white~tipped wings, but didnt go anywhere, he was still to young to fly. Snowkit jumped around Dewpaw.

"Sure!" Dewpaw answered kindly to her friends. She crouched down, her belly almost touching the ground. She held her tail strait and keeped her wing pressed agianst her sides. "Now you try!"

"Hows this?" Ravenkit asked crouching down, tail striat and wings flapping slightly.

"Keep your wings agianst your sides." Dewpaw said kindly. He pressed his wing to his sides. "Great, youll be a warrior in no time!"

"If only!" Ravenkit purred. Than Snowkit did the hunters crouch. As the friends went diffrent ways, Lilykit and Firekit came out of the nursery, the were only a half moon old. In five moons there was going to be Choosing.

* * *

_ 7 moons later_

"Dewpaw you will now be know as Dewfall." Goldenstar said happily. Dewfall went to go stand next to Skyflame and Featherwing.

"Dewfall, Skyflame, Featherwing!" the clan cheered. Dewfall felt pride race through here vains. As the meeting broke up, Featherwing went over to Quicktail, who purred. Skyflame was congradulated from his friend Robinfur.

"Congraulations," Ravenpaw said from behind her.

"Thanks," Dewfall purred. They chated for a while than went to sleep.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dewfall woke up. Snow was falling and the ground was covered in snow. It had been five moons ever since she became a warrior. By now it was half way through Leaf bare, and prey was scarce. She walked over to the fresh kill pile, Ravenwing joining her. He poked through the pile, and found a thrush.

"Want to share?" Ravenwing asked politley. He had been a warrior for four moons.

"Of course!" She smiled. They sat under the Airtree. Flametail was just waking up and sat down a little bit away from them.

"Morning." He said as he walked by.

Featherwing came out of the nursery, she was expecting Quicktail's kits. She walked over to Dewfall and Ravenwing.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked Dewfall. Dewfall nodded and walked over near the frsh kill pile.

"Do you like Ravenwing?"

"Mabye why?"

"You havent noticed?"

"What were just friends." Dewfall answered confused. But she did like him.

"Dewfa-" Featherwing inturupted.

"What?!" Dewfall asked annoyed. She heard a sigh behind her. Than pawsteps. She turned around to see Ravenwing pading out of camp. Dewfall looked back at Featherwing who looked frightened at what her sister might do. But Dewfall just turned and ran after Ravenwing.

"Ravenwing!" Dewfall called. She ran towards the river that flowed through the moor. She saw a black figure sitting there whispering, "Why?"

"Ravenwing." She panted. He turned around suprised than turned around agian.

"Why did you come?" He asked sadly.

"Because your sad, I dont want you to be upset or the one that caused it." Dewfall sat down next to him.

"But were just friends, why do you care about me?"

"Ravenw-"

"I don't want to be just friends Dewfall," He whispered.

Silence just silence.

"What about you?" Ravenwing looked down at her, his pretty pale blue eyes glitering. She looked up into them, feeling comfort.

"No, I want, I want to be more than friends." Dewfall whispered. She smiled up at him. He smiled back and purred.

Ravenwing shivered. "Let's get back to camp, shall we?"

"Yes," They stood up, and walked back to camp.

As they entered camp, patrols were being organized. Featherwing and Skyflame were talking and taking quick glances at Ravenwing and Dewfall. Once Ravenwing went over to Flametail, they came quickly over.

"Are you and Ravenwing mates?" Skyflame asked.

"Yes, so what these things happen. You know were not little kits anymore?" Dewfall retorted.

"Yes, it's true. Are you two going to have kits?" Featherwing asked.

"No! Why is it because you Skyflame are going to have kits I have too, too?" Dewfall said amused.

"Nope, gotta run got a hunting patrol." Skyflame called as he walked over to his patrol.

* * *

_two moons later_

Dewfall purred at the Newleaf scents. She loved Newleaf.

"Flametail, will you excuse me from patrols? I'm not feeling so well."

"Sure, fell better!" Flametail called. Dewfall waved her tail in thanks, as she walked to the Medicien den.

"Whitefeather?" Dewfall called.

"She out herb collecting." Lilypaw answered her call. Lilypaw was Whitefeather's apprentice.

"My tummy hurts." Dewfall layed down so Lilypaw could inspect her. Lilypaw went over to her and felt her belly.

"Your expecting kits! About... two ,moons." Lilypaw said exictedly.

"Yay!" Dewfall exclamied jumping up.

"Are they Ravenwing's? I noticed you and him hanging out alot."

"Yes they are!" Dewfall ran out of the den and found Ravenwing waiting for Flametail to asign him to a patrol.

"Ravenwing, I need to tell you something." She said to the muscular black tom. He looked down at her with his icy blue eyes sparkling with worry, he truly did love her. He walked with her to the fresh kill pile.

"I'm expecting kits!" Dewfall said happily.

"Really?!" He jumped up, a big smile on his face. Ravenwing licked her forehead. He opened his wings and flew around in circles.

"Yes!" Dewfall sat down and purred.

* * *

_two moons later_

"Ravenwing, you can go in now but be quiet she's very tired." Dewfall heard Lilypaw whisper.

"Hi," Ravenwing answered as he squezzed himself into the nursery.

Vixenkit, Sandkit and Grasskit looked over at him in amazment. They had only been born half a moon ago, to Robinfur and Skyflame.

"It's a giant!" Squeaked Sandkit, the only tom.

"No little one, it's just Ravenwing. He is very large though." Robinfur whispered.

"What do you want to name them?" Ravenwing whispered kindly.

"I'm not sure, you name one first." Dewfall motioned to the five kits at her belly. "We shouldnt tell anyone their names untill they can go out though."

"Yes, so how about the..." Ravenwing whispered the rest into her ear.

* * *

_1/2 moon later_

The kits were finally going outside. Ravenwing and Dewfall followed them.

"The dark gray tom is Rockkit, the silver she cat is Moonkit." Ravenwing started.

"The gray dappled she kit is Rainkit, the white tom is Cloudkit and the white tom with black spots is Splashkit." Dewfall finished.

"Congradulations!" The clan called to them as it started to rain.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
